ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
DS9 Season 1 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in DS9 Season 1. (This list is currently incomplete.) A * Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat * Edward Laurence Albert as Zayra * Sam Alejan as Bajoran villager (uncredited) * Michael John Anderson as Rumpelstiltskin * Benita Andre as Anara * Philip Anglim as Vedek Bareil Antos * Lee Arenberg as Gral * Gene Armor as Bajoran bureaucrat * Vaughn Armstrong as Gul Danar * Rene Auberjonois as Constable Odo B * Jonathan Banks as Golin Shel-la * Majel Barrett as ** [[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)|USS Saratoga]] computer voice ** Runabout computer voice ( ) (uncredited) ** computer voice ( ) (uncredited) ** computer voice ( ) ** computer voice ( ) ** Lwaxana Troi * Scott Barry as Bajoran officer (uncredited) * Ivor Bartels as Starfleet officer (uncredited) * Christine Ann Baur as Bajoran villager (uncredited) * Susan Bay as Admiral Rollman * Felecia M. Bell as Jennifer Sisko * Amy Benedict as Bajoran woman * John Lendale Bennett as stunt double for Avery Brooks ( ) (uncredited) * Michael Bofshever as Toran * Simone Boisseree as ''Norkova'' captain (uncredited) * Chuck Borden as ** Stunt double for John de Lancie ( ) (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Christopher Collins ( ) (uncredited) * Avery Brooks as Commander Benjamin Sisko * Joel Brooks as Falow * Lee Brooks as male aphasia victim * Caitlin Brown as Ty Kajada * Clara Bryant as Chandra * Dick Butler as stunt double for Brian Keith ( ) (uncredited) * Megan Butler as ''Enterprise''-D lieutenant * Cassandra Byram as ''Saratoga'' conn officer C * Laura Cameron as Bajoran woman * Stephen James Carver as Ibudan * Mike Cassidy as Human DS9 resident (uncredited) * Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien * Robin Christopher as Neela * Diana Cignoni as dabo girl * Gordon Clapp as Hadran * Tracee Lee Cocco as Antican (uncredited) * Christopher Collins as Durg * Paul Collins as Zlangco * Frank Collison as Gul Dolak (display graphic, uncredited) * George Colucci as ** Human DS9 resident (uncredited) ** Nol-Ennis (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Armin Shimerman ( ) (uncredited) * Patrick Cupo as Bajoran man * Dan Curry as Dekon Elig (display graphic, uncredited) * Kelly Curtis as Sarda D * Stephen Davies as ''Saratoga'' Bolian tactical officer * John de Lancie as Q * Brian Demonbreun as Starfleet officer (uncredited) * Cliff DeYoung as Croden * Nick Dimitri as Markalian thief (uncredited) * Christopher Doyle as ** Starfleet officer (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Rene Auberjonois ( ) (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Siddig El Fadil ( ) (uncredited) ** Ennis (uncredited) * Jeannie Dreams as an operations division ensign (uncredited) * Judi Durand as Deep Space 9 computer voice (mostly uncredited) * Joe Durrenberger as Wadi man (uncredited) E * Melissa Eastman as Wadi woman (uncredited) * Aron Eisenberg as Nog (credited as Aron Eisenerg in ) * Leslie Engelberg as Yareth * Michael Ensign as Lojal * Van Epperson as Bajoran clerk * Terrence Evans as Baltrim F * Siddig El Fadil as Doctor Julian Bashir * Michael Eugene Fairman as Bajoran vendor * Matthew Faison as Surmak Ren * Geraldine Farrell as Galis Blin * Terry Farrell as ** Lieutenant Jadzia Dax ** Illusory Jadzia Dax * Todd Feder as Federation male * Lynnda Ferguson as Doran * Fionnula Flanagan as Enina Tandro * Louise Fletcher as Vedek Winn Adami * Holiday Freeman as Human DS9 resident (uncredited) G * Kathleen Garrett as Vulcan captain * Ann Gillespie as Jabara * Barry Gordon as Nava * April Grace as Ensign Maggie Hubbell * Kathryn Graf as Bajoran woman * Gerrit Graham as first Hunter * Kevin Grevioux as Starfleet officer (uncredited) * Max Grodénchik as Rom H * Bill Hagy as ** Wadi man (uncredited) ** Human DS9 resident (uncredited) * Anne Haney as Els Renora * Michael Haney as Nol-Ennis (uncredited) * James Harper as Rao Vantika * Grace Harrell as holographic alien masseuse (uncredited) * Anita Hart as stunt double for Terry Farrell ( ) (uncredited) * Hana Hatae as Molly O'Brien * Jeffrey Hayenga as Orta (display graphic, uncredited) * John Noah Hertzler as ''Saratoga'' captain * Jennifer Hetrick as Vash * Thomas Hobson as young Jake Sisko * Red Horton as Bajoran worker * Donald Hotton as Bajoran monk I * Gregory Itzin as Ilon Tandro J * Randy James as Lieutenant Jones (uncredited) * Jim Jansen as Faren Kag * Robert Jodlowski as one-eyed alien (uncredited) K * Howard Kay as Wadi man (uncredited) * Jack Kehler as Jaheel * Brian Keith as Mullibok * Maria R. Kelly as stunt double for Caitlin Brown ( ) (uncredited) * Tom Klunis as Lamonay S. * Kay E. Kuter as Sirah L * Norman Large as ** Romulan criminal (display graphic, uncredited) ** Viterian * James Lashly as Lieutenant George Primmin * Mark Lentry as Starfleet lieutenant (uncredited) * Ken Lesco as ** Third Hunter (uncredited) ** Nol-Ennis (uncredited) * David B. Levinson as ** Broik (uncredited) ** Kro (uncredited) * Irving E. Lewis as ''Norkova'' cargo officer (uncredited) * Richard Lineback as Selin Peers * Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko * Jordan Lund as Woban * Dyanna Lynn as Human boxing spectator (uncredited) M * Scott MacDonald as Tosk * Dennis Madalone as ** Alien DS9 resident (uncredited) ** Second Hunter (uncredited) ** ''Norkova'' helmsman (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Cliff DeYoung ( ) (uncredited) ** Ennis (uncredited) ** Bajoran villager (uncredited) ** Burning man (uncredited) * Barbara March as Lursa * Lily Mariye as ''Saratoga'' ops officer * Vincent Mazzella, Jr. as Bajoran man (uncredited) * Tom McCleister as Kolos * Buck McDancer as ** Human DS9 resident (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Randy Oglesby ( ) (uncredited) ** Bajoran DS9 resident (uncredited) * Kevin McDermott as alien batter * Cole McKay as Bajoran worker (uncredited) * Colm Meaney as Chief Miles O'Brien * Mary Meinel-Newport as Bolian DS9 resident (uncredited) * Kim Meredith (unconfirmed, uncredited) * Lawrence Monoson as Hovath * Tom Morga as ** Stunt double for Jeffrey Nordling ( ) (uncredited) ** Bajoran man (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Scott MacDonald ( ) (uncredited) ** Klaestron kidnapper (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Rene Auberjonois ( ) (uncredited) ** Nol-Ennis (uncredited) ** Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) * Robin Morselli as Bajoran officer (uncredited) * Joe Murphy as ** Unknown ( ) (uncredited) ** Nol-Ennis (uncredited) N * Jeffrey Nordling as Tahna Los * Frank Novak as businessman O * Annie O'Donnell as Keena * Randy Oglesby as ** Ah-Kel ** Ro-Kel * Alan Oliney as stunt double for Avery Brooks ( ) (uncredited) P * Stephen Parr as Valerian captain * Tyana Parr as ** Alien DS9 resident (uncredited) ** Human DS9 resident (uncredited) ** Trill surgeon (uncredited) * Stan Petier as Rul the Obscure (uncredited) * Randy Pflug as Guard * Gina Philips as Varis Sul * William Powell-Blair as Cardassian officer * Frances Praksti as Bajoran gift girl (uncredited) * Jeff Pruitt as ** Nol-Ennis (uncredited) ** Bajoran junior officer R * Steve Rankin as Cardassian officer * Spiro Razatos as ** Human boxing spectator (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Jonathan Banks ( ) (uncredited) * Jane Razzano as Rul's associate (uncredited) * Mark Riccardi as stunt double for Gerrit Graham ( ) (uncredited) * Daniel Riordan as Bajoran security deputy * Tony Rizzoli as Kainon * Andrew Robinson as Elim Garak * Mic Rodgers as Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) * Tiny Ron as Maihar'du * Stephen Rowe as Bajoran monk * Milan Ruba as Rul's associate (uncredited) * Richard Ryder as Bajoran security deputy S * Theresa St. Clair as Vulcan girl (uncredited) * Michael J. Sarna ( ) (uncredited) * Camille Saviola as Kai Opaka * Wallace Shawn as Zek * Jack Shearer as Vadosia * Mark Allen Shepherd as ** Human DS9 resident (uncredited) ** Morn (uncredited) * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Frank Owen Smith as Curzon Dax * Ted Sorel as Kaval * Patrick Stewart as ** Captain Jean-Luc Picard ** Locutus of Borg * Benjamin Svetkey as Peliar Zel native (uncredited) * Joel Swetow as Gul Jasad T * Patricia Tallman as ** Stunt double for Nana Visitor ( ) (uncredited) ** Nima (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Robin Christopher ( ) (uncredited) * Constance Towers as Taxco * Tom Towles as Hon'Tihl * Scott Trost as Bajoran officer U *'See' Unknown performers V * Nana Visitor as Major Kira Nerys * Peter Vogt as Bajoran man W * Lou Wagner as Krax * Gwynyth Walsh as B'Etor * Parker Whitman as Cardassian officer * Spice Williams-Crosby as Klaestron kidnapper (uncredited) * Kathleen Wirt as female aphasia victim * Nicholas Worth as Lissepian captain Y * Keone Young as Buck Bokai * Harris Yulin as ** Aamin Marritza ** Gul Darhe'el (display graphic) Z * Bo Zenga as Asoth * Michael Zurich as Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) Category:Production lists DS9 Season 1 Season 1 nl:DS9 Seizoen 1 acteurs en actrices